La vie chez les Audacieux continue
by Birdy liberty
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si le monde extérieur et la vidéo n'existaient pas ? Comment se serait déroulé la vie de Tris chez les Audacieux ? Quelles nouvelles épreuves aurait-elle dû surmonter ? Vous trouverez toutes ces réponses, à travers cette fin alternative.
1. Le retour à la fosse

Cette fiction ne prend en compte que le tome 1 et une partie du tome 2 de Divergent. Dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas de vidéo, ni de monde extérieur.

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Après que Jeanine soit morte, le monde me semble tout à coup beaucoup plus beau. Nous sommes restés dans le bâtiment des érudits en attendant de nouveaux ordres. Les leaders des factions ainsi qu'Evelyn, Tobias et Tori se sont enfermés dans un bureau afin de discuter de la tournure de la situation. L'attente me paraît durer une éternité. Durant ce temps-là, Christina aide à soigner les blessés pendant que moi, je me ronge le peu d'ongles qu'il me reste. Soudain, je reconnais une voie familière :

**_- Tu devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude, bientôt, il ne te restera plus que tes doigts à ronger._**

C'est lui ! C'est Tobias ! J'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais je décèle au ton de sa voix qu'il est encore énervé contre moi. Lorsque j'y repense, je me dis que je n'aurai jamais dû aider son père. Tobias a raison, son père n'est qu'un pauvre menteur, en quête de gloire. Il m'a entraîné avec lui, à la recherche d'un mystérieux objet qui devait changer nos vies à tous, mais il n'en était rien, ce fameux objet n'existe pas. Un bruit aigu, me tire de mes pensées. Tous les leaders des factions se tiennent debout sur une estrade, le regard dans le vide et le visage crispé. Evelyn attrape le micro et commença à parler.

_**- Nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes, des amis, des frères, des parents… Chacun de nous a perdu un être cher.**_

À cet instant, je sentis mon cœur se serrer lorsque l'image de mes parents apparut dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, pas ici, pas entouré de tous ces gens. Je me re concentre sur le discours d'Evelyn.

_**- Cette guerre nous a montré que votre système n'est pas le bon. Vous avez rejeté les sans-factions car il n'était pas assez altruiste, pas assez audacieux, pas assez fraternel, pas assez sincère ou pas assez érudit, mais au final, nous sommes la meilleure faction, nous ne nous détruisons pas et nous ne cherchons pas à posséder le monde. Les leaders ainsi que moi-même, avons procédé à un vote qui a déclaré, à l'unanimité que les sans-factions serait désormais au pouvoir pour le bien de tous. **_

Un mouvement de protestation se fait entendre, les sans-factions partirent se mettre en sécurité dans des bureaux, laissant une population seule et perdu. Je ne sais quoi penser, vu le visage crispé de Tobias, tout ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée. Tori se redresse et décide qu'il est temps que les audacieux retournent chez eux. Le trajet dans le train se fit dans l'agitation, les questions jaillissaient de toute part :

_**- Pourquoi les sans-factions veulent diriger le système ?**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que cela va changer ?**_

_**- Que va-t-il se passer ?**_

_**- Comment se fait-il que les leaders est accepté ? **_

Tori essaye tant bien que mal de calmer la foule mais il est difficile pour une si petite femme de se faire entendre au milieu de tout un groupe d'audacieux. Elle cherche Tobias du regard afin qu'il calme la situation, mais celui-ci semble bien trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour pouvoir capter l'appel de Tori.

_**- Silence ! **_Hurla Zeke

Le hurlement de Zeke sortTobias de ses pensées. Il se lève et se place au centre du train. Le calme est revenu, plus personnes n'osent bouger.

_**- Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à vos questions, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous.**_

Tobias marque une pause. Le silence est pesant, nous n'entendons plus le crissement des rails ou le son du vent qui s'abat contre les vitres, nous sommes tous concentré sur Tobias.

_**- En attendant, nous ferions mieux de nous concentrer sur des problèmes plus fois que nous arriverons à la fosse, il faudra élire de nouveaux leaders et ensuite, nous célébrerons la fin de l'initiation des novices. Demain, ils devront choisir leur futur métier.**_

À ces mots, le regard de Tobias se pose sur moi. Des cris approbateurs s'élèvent et chacun trépigne d'impatience de faire la fête. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Les récents événements m'ont fait oublier le fait que je suis désormais une audacieuse. Demain, il me faudra choisir un métier et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire. Le sifflement des freins retentit, le train commence à ralentir, signe qu'il est temps de sauter, nous sommes enfin arrivé.

Tout les audacieux se réunissent dans la cafétéria de la Fosse. Tori se trouve sur la rambarde en hauteur. Elle se racle la gorge et parla le plus fort possible :

- _**Il est temps d'élire vos nouveaux leaders, **__**que ceux qui veulent proposer un candidat se manifeste**__**nt**__** maintenant !**_

_**Je propose Zeke !**_ cria un homme au visage recouvert de piercings.

Tous les audacieux applaudirent, symbole de leur accord.

_**Il faut des femmes aux commandements ! Tori ! **_Hurla Christina

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement parcouru l'assemblée.

_**Quatre !**_

Un silence s'abat sur l'assemblée, tout le monde cherche qui a prononcé le dernier nom. Il s'agit de Zeke. Je cherche Tobias du regard, il se situe dans un recoin de la pièce apparemment très surpris. Il ne doit sans doute pas savoir pourquoi il a été nommé, mais moi, je le sais. Tobias est courageux, intelligent et méfiant. Toutes les qualités d'un bon meneur. Un applaudissement résonne, puis deux, puis trois et enfin toute l'assemblé.

_**- **__**Bien, il semblerait que vous avez fait votre choix, nous serons donc vos nouveaux leaders ! **_lança Tori

_**- Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, il est temps de fêter la fin de l'initiation des novices ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux audacieux ! **_Hurla Zeke.

Tout les audacieux se lèvent et commencent à faire la fête comme seul eux savent le faire. L'alcool coule à flot, les murs de la fosse amplifiant la musique de manière phénoménale et la joie explose de toutes parts. Les visages des gens ont complètement changés, ceux qui arboraient plus tôt dans la journée, des visages crispés et soucieux affichent désormais d'immenses sourires. L'alcool devait sans doute y jouer un rôle important. Je décide de m'éclipser, il faut à tout prix que je réfléchisse à la décision qu'il me faudra prendre demain matin. Chez les audacieux, il n'y pas énormément de possibilités d'emploi. À vrai dire, il n'y en a que 6. Le premier consistait à devenir Leader, poste désormais occupé par Zeke, Tobias et Tori. Il y a ensuite les tatoueurs qui occupent une place très importante chez les Audacieux. Ce métier aurait pu m'allait, mais mon passé chez les Altruistes m'handicape énormément. L'art étant interdit, je n'ai jamais rien dessiné ni peint. Le métier suivant consiste à manipuler des ordinateurs afin d'obtenir des renseignements. Là encore, étant une ancienne altruiste, je n'ai jamais manipulé un seul ordinateur. De plus, mon séjour chez les érudits m'a insufflé une haine profonde envers ces machines capables de causer d'importants dégâts. Il y a ensuite les instructeurs et là encore, il semblerait que ce métier ne soit pas fait pour moi. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pu approfondir aucune de mes compétences alors comment apprendre à des novices ce que je ne sais pas moi-même ? Les derniers métiers sont embassadeurs auprès des autres factions et gardien de prison. Tout à coup, je m'arrête devant une porte, pas n'importe quelle porte, une porte qui m'est familière. La porte du dortoir des novices. Je tourne doucement la poignée et me rends dans cet endroit rempli de souvenir. Cette pièce avait été pour moi le prémice d'une nouvelle vie, une période où il n'y avait pas de problèmes, où tout le monde était vivant. Al, Will, ma mère, mon père. Je m'approche du lit d'Al, son odeur si particulière de citronnelle avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une pauvre odeur de moisissure. En me retournant, je revois mon ancien lit, je m'y glisse à l'intérieur en pensant à tout ce que j'avais perdu depuis la dernière fois où je m'étais allongé ici. Demain, je recevrais un nouveau logement ainsi que de nouvelles responsabilités. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et je finis par m'endormir.


	2. Le choix

Je me réveille dans une pièce blanche que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment je suis arrivé dans cet endroit si étrange. Une épaisse fumée blanche commence à envahir la pièce. Tout à coup, je me trouve comme prisonnière d'un épais nuage. J'entends des sons de respirations derrière moi. Poussée par mon instinct, je me dirige vers ce souffle haletant en essayant de chasser cette fumée aveuglante avec mes bras. Soudain, le nuage fut aspiré, et trois silhouettes, puis trois personnes apparurent devant moi. Evelyn était là, debout, les bras tendus, un pistolet dans chaque main, pointé sur les têtes de Tobias et Christina. Mon cœur s'accélère, il faut que je fasse quelques choses, il le faut !

_**- Va t'en Tris !**_ Hurla Tobias

Mes jambes sont clouées au sol tandis que mon cerveau fonctionne à grande vitesse. Il faut que je trouve une solution et le plus rapidement possible sinon les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, se feraient descendre sous mes yeux. Ni une, ni deux, je cours en direction d'Evelyn avec la ferme intention de la tuer, mais ma course est arrêtée par une vitre invisible. Je me tiens là, bloqué, à quelques centimètres d'eux. Evelyn me regarde en arborant un immense sourire.

_**- **__**Et bien, il faut croire que tu n'as pas réussi à les sauver. J'espère que tu profiteras du spectacle.**_Me lança-t-elle.

Un énorme bruit sourd retenti et les corps inanimés de mes amis tombèrent sur le sol, désormais maculé de sang. J'entends mon nom et quelqu'un me saisit par le bras.

_**Tris !**_ Réveille-toi, tu es en train de faire un cauchemar.

Je me réveille en panique, des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je suis trempée de sueur. Tobias se tient debout devant moi, en vie. Je m'agrippe à son cou et lui touche les cheveux afin de m'assurer qu'il soit bien réel. Il me serre contre lui et me caresse doucement le dos, ce qui me calme très rapidement. Nous restons comme ça de longues minutes puis il m'éloigne de lui, essuie la dernière larme sur ma joue et se lève.

_**- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.**_

_**-Non en effet, je préférerais éviter d'y repenser. Quelle heure est-il ?**_

Tobias soupire de déception puis me répond :

_**- Bientôt dix heures. Il faut que tu te prépares, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres. **_

Oh non la cérémonie ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je me suis endormie bien trop rapidement du coup, je ne sais toujours pas quoi choisir. Je mets les vêtements que Tobias me tend puis, je me retourne vers lui.

_**-Dis Tobias, je peux te poser une question ? **_

_**- Oui vas-y.**_

_**- Comment as-tu su quel métier choisir ? **_

Il émit un petit rire.

_**- Par élimination. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment où aller et le poste de contrôle informatique me semblait être l'option la moins pire.**_

_**- Mais comment as-tu appris à manipuler un ordinateur ? Nous n'en avions pas chez les Altruistes.**_

Il se remit à rire puis s'approcha de moi

_**-Tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter, quel que soit le métier que tu choisiras, tu auras de l'aide. Bon, je dois y aller, on se retrouve à la cafétéria. Ne sois pas en retard. **_

Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la pièce. Je finis de m'habiller et je me mets en route pour la cafétéria. Sur le chemin, je croise Uriah accompagné de Christina.

_**- Hey, Tris ! Tu étais où hier soir, on t'a cherché partout**_** …** me dit Christina

_**- Je me suis endormie dans notre ancien dortoir, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête.**_

_**- Bon sinon, tu es prête pour la cérémonie ?**_ Me demanda Uriah

_**- Oui si on veut. Vous avez choisi votre métier ?**_

_**- Bien s**__**û**__**r ! Pas toi ?**_ Répondirent en choeur Uriah et Christina

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre, nous étions déjà arrivé. La cafétéria était remplie de monde comme à l'habitude. À notre arrivé, des cris et des applaudissements se firent entendre. Les leaders se trouvaient sur le balcon et attendaient notre arrivé. La cérémonie allait se dérouler de la même manière que celle du choix des factions. Des coupelles étaient disposées devant nous et nous devions verser quelques gouttes de sang à l'intérieur de celle qui correspondait. La première coupelle arborait de magnifiques tribales dessinées à l'encre, censées représenter les œuvres des tatoueurs. La suivante était inscrite de centaines de chiffres formant des formules, sans doute celles servant à la manipulation des ordinateurs. La troisième coupe arborait l'œil des érudits, signe de savoir. À la vue de ce symbole, mon corps tressaille, je hais toujours cette faction ainsi que tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à Jeanine. La coupe suivante représentait le métier de gardien de prison. Aucune personne censée n'irait d'elle-même choisir ce métier. Seules, les personnes les plus mal classées se voient contraintes d'accepter ce poste. Un plan des factions était gravé sur l'avant-dernière coupe, sans doute pour les futurs ambassadeurs. Il ne restait plus que la dernière option, celle de devenir apprenti leader audacieux, en versant son sang dans la dernière coupelle où une flamme était gravé. Zeke se mit en avant et inaugura la cérémonie :

_**- Cher Audacieux, hier soir, notre famille s'est agrandie. Ils ont dû subir les épreuves de l'initiation, affronter leurs peurs, apprendre à se battre et surtout survivre. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de récompenser leur effort en leur permettant de choisir un métier stable et plus calme. **_

Il se tourne vers nous et nous félicite du regard.

_**- Vous allez être appelé par Lauren et ensuite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Quatre, tu feras l'annonce.**_

Lauren commence à appeler un à un les nouveaux audacieux. Plus le temps passe et plus le stress me noue l'estomac. Christina est appelée, elle s'avance très sûre d'elle et verse son sang dans la coupelle tatouée. Je fus assez surprise, je n'aurais jamais imaginé mon amie faire ce choix-là. Quelque temps avant l'attaque des altruistes, elle m'avait pourtant dit vouloir être instructrice. Il faut croire qu'elle a changé d'option.

_**- Uriah Pedrad !**_ Appela Lauren

Mon corps tressaillit, je savais que le prochain nom appelé serait le mien. Uriah s'avance doucement et verse son sang dans la coupe chiffrés. Il faisait ainsi le même choix que son frère, quelques années auparavant.

- Uriah Pedrad, Salle de contrôle. Annonça Tobias

_**- Prochain Audacieux : Tris Prior. **_Lança Lauren

Mon cœur s'accélère et mes mains commencent à devenir moites. Je saisis le couteau que Lauren me tend et je m'approche des coupelles. En observant les coupes, mes doutes s'envolent tout à coup. Je sais quoi faire, je sais où est ma place. La lame du couteau vient très rapidement trancher la paume de ma main et je fais coulé mon sang dans la coupe du savoir. Tobias arbore un immense sourire et annonce :

- Tris Prios, Instructrice !

J'étais la dernière de la liste, tous les Audacieux se lèvent et commencent à faire la fête. Christina attrape ma main et m'entraîne dans une danse effrénée. Je ris aux éclats, la musique me fait oublier ma peine. La soirée continue pendant un long moment puis, étant fatigué, je quitte la pièce pour me rendre dans l'appartement de Tobias.

_**-Tris !**_ Cria Tobias

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Où vas-tu ?**_

_**- Je suis fatigué, je vais chez toi**_

_**- D'accord alors je t'accompagne.**_

Nous nous mettons en route pour son appartement. Au fil de nos pas, la musique s'estompe. Une fois que le calme est revenu, Tobias me pose une question :

_**- Comment as-tu su quel métier choisir ?**_

_**- Et bien, par élimination tout comme toi.**_

Il émit un petit rire

_**- Avant que la guerre n'éclate, je voulais être ambassadrice auprès des factions mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me voie pas retourner dans les factions où la plupart de mes proches sont mort. Les autres choix ne m'emballaient pas vraiment à part le métier d'instructeur qui me permettrait de m'entraîner quotidiennement.**_

_**- J'étais sûr que tu choisirais ce métier. Tu as gardé une part d'altruisme même si tu es convaincu du contraire et être instructeur requiert de vouloir donné aux autres ce que tu possèdes de plus précieux. Ton savoir.**_

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que Tobias me connaissait mieux que moi-même. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à devancer mes choix rien qu'en m'analysant cinq minutes alors que moi, il m'avait fallu un temps fou pour faire un choix. Nous arrivions devant son appartement et Tobias s'interposa entre la porte et moi en me tendant une petite boite.

_**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_Demandais-je, assez surprise de la situation

_**- Ouvre et tu verras …**_

J'ouvris la boite et découvris son contenu.

_**- Une clé ? Pourquoi m'offres-tu cela ?**_

_**- La coutume veut que les nouveaux Audacieux aient un nouveau logement et vu que tu passes déjà toutes tes nuits ici, j'ai pensé que te donner une clé de l'appartement serait assez approprié. Enfin.. si tu acceptes de vivre avec moi.**_

La joie s'empare de moi, je l'embrasse en signe d'accord et nous entrons dans notre appartement.


	3. Le bureau des Leaders

CHAPITRE 3 :

Ma nuit est de courte durée. Cela fait plusieurs jours que le même cauchemar me hante chaque nuit. Il commence toujours de la même manière, dans une pièce blanche, et se termine toujours pareil, Tobias et Cristina sont tués par Evelyn. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Tobias, il s'est énervé. Pour lui, sa mère ne représente aucune menace et mon cauchemar n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Il pense que je reporte ma peur de Jeanine sur sa mère et, le fait que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup accentue mon angoisse. Il a peut-être raison au fond, sa mère ne nous avait jamais menacés et depuis qu'elle a pris la tête du gouvernement, les tensions entre factions semblent s'apaiser. Pourtant, je continuais à me méfier d'elle.

Je me réveille comme chaque nuit, en transe, couverte de transpiration et le souffle haletant. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fois, je n'ai pas réveillé Tobias. Cela évitera sans doute une énième dispute. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, l'horloge m'indique qu'il n'est que quatre heures et qu'il me reste encore quelques heures pour dormir. Mais l'idée de refaire encore le même cauchemar me refroidit très rapidement. Je laisse un mot à Tobias puis je m'empare des vêtements les plus proches afin d'aller prendre l'air. À cette heure, la fosse d'habitude si bruyante semble morte. Les plus jeunes Audacieux se lèveront dans quelques heures afin de se rendre à la Ruche tandis que les plus âgés commenceront leur journée de travail.

_- __Que fai__s__-tu là__ ?_ Me murmure une voix familière

Prise de surprise, je me retourne très rapidement et j'identifie le visage d'Uriah.

_- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?_

_- Depuis quelque temps, je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Dès que mes paupières se ferment, je vois le visage de Marlène._

À cet instant, il se tait. Son visage porte les traits de la fatigue et d'une autre émotion que j'identifie facilement : la douleur. Uriah semble tout à coup différemment, il n'est pas l'Uriah que j'aperçois dans la journée, de bonne humeur et prêt à faire des blagues à tout bout de champ. Cet Uriah semble dévasté et beaucoup plus fragile. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Comment aider quelqu'un à oublier quand moi-même, je n'y arrive pas ? Ma mère me répétait souvent que lorsqu'on était confronté à un problème que l'on ne pouvait résoudre, le mieux était de se changer les idées. J'attrape la main d'Uriah et le mène vers la sortie. Je l'entraîne dans une course endiablée, nos pas résonnent à travers toute la grotte et l'air nous brûle les poumons.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ Hurle-t-il

_- J'essaie de te changer les idées !_ _Rattrape-moi si tu peux !_

À ces mots, Uriah accélère et arrive très rapidement à ma hauteur. Nous sommes désormais dehors et la grotte s'éloigne peu à peu. Courir de cette manière permet de se libérer de ses émotions. Le temps d'une course, plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout à coup, Uriah trébuche sur un bout de rail et s'affale sur moi, m'entraînant alors dans sa chute. Nous explosons de rire en même temps. La technique semble avoir marché, à ce moment, il n'y a que nous deux et notre complicité d'antan. Uriah m'aide à me relever et nous rejoignons la grotte. Au moment de se séparer, il me remercie puis se dirige chez lui tandis que je regagne l'appartement de Tobias. A mon arrivé, il dort encore. Je me blottis contre lui en évitant de faire trop de bruit et j'attends que le sommeil m'emporte.

Un rayon de soleil me réchauffe doucement la peau tandis qu'une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud et de muffin enveloppe la pièce. Tobias est parti rejoindre Zeke et Lauren, mais il a pris le temps de m'apporter un petit-déjeuner. Je l'engloutis très rapidement, puis je me dirige vers la fosse espérant y retrouver mes amis. J'aperçois Uriah et Christina à la cafétéria, riant aux éclats.

_- Et bien, tu es en retard ce matin, tu ne déjeunes pas ?_ Me questionne Christina

_- Non, j'ai déjà mangé, Quatre s'est occupé de tout ce matin. _

Un regard curieux envahit les yeux de Christina, elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'interromps juste avant qu'elle ne pose sa question.

_- Vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Rien de spécial, Christina commence __à travailler__ aujourd'hui donc il ne reste plus que toi et moi._ Lance Uriah. _On pourrait aller s'entraîner, je commence à perdre ma musculature, bientôt, je serais aussi frêle que Chris._

_- Hé !_ Cria-t-elle en lui lançant un bout de muffin alors qu'il riait aux éclats,

Les voir tous les deux, c'était comme voir deux enfants qui se chamaillent. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement, chacun essayant de rendre l'absence de Will pour l'un et de Marlène pour l'autre moins pénible.

_- Je suis d'accord, c'est une très bonne idée !_ Acquiesçais-je.

_- Génial !_ Je m'occupe de tout préparer. Retrouve-moi dans 30 min.

À ces mots, il s'élance en sautillant tel un petit garçon, vers la porte. Lorsqu'il n'est pas terrassé par la douleur, Uriah est une personne joyeuse, aimé de tous. Sa bonne humeur est communicative et il est toujours prêt à faire la fête. Parfois, j'envie ce côté de sa personnalité. Réussir à toujours afficher un sourire alors que rien ne va, est un exercice très dur. Pourtant, lui y arrive à merveilles. Je parle un peu avec Christina puis, il est temps d'aller retrouver Uriah. Je dis au revoir à mon amie et je me dirige vers la salle d'entraînement, celle où j'avais tant souffert durant l'initiation.

Uriah commence à m'expliquer ce qu'il a prévu. Au programme, pompes, abdos, courses, exercices d'agilité et combat. Le programme m'a l'air bien réfléchi et mes muscles me font souffrir rien qu'en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. La journée se déroule sans problèmes, les exercices se succèdent et la bonne humeur est là, malgré la douleur des efforts. Il est temps de passer à la dernière épreuve, celle du ring. On convient tous les deux de se battre non pas pour se blesser, mais pour s'améliorer. Uriah attaque le premier. Je stoppe son coup et lui tords le bras. Il se dégage très facilement et enchaîne les frappes. J'arrive à contrer la plupart des coups, mais certains réussissent à m'atteindre. Il est fort, mais je suis plus rapide, le combat est donc plutôt équitable. Le combat dure de longues minutes et malgré la fatigue, ni lui, ni moi sommes prêt à arrêter. Uriah se jette sur moi et je parviens à éviter l'attaque. Je me retrouve désormais derrière lui, une main sur sa gorge et l'autre, lui séquestrant ses mains.

_- Stop ! C'est bon, t'as gagné_. Avoue-t-il à bout de souffle

Je le lâche et affiche un air victorieux lorsque des applaudissements se font entendre derrière nous.

_- Très beau combat, je vous félicite._ Lance Tobias

_- Merci Quatre, que vien__s__-tu faire ici ?_ Demande Uriah

_- J'ai besoin de voir Tris, c'est important._

_- On avait terminé de toute manière, on se voit demain Tris ?_

La visite de Tobias ne me paraît pas être une bonne chose. Il est tendu et son regard paraît soucieux. Je me demande ce qui peut être assez important pour le faire sortir de son bureau. Peut-être y a t-il eu un problème dans une des factions. Mais alors, pourquoi serait-il venu ici, ce genre d'information était censé rester secrète.

_- Tris ?_ M'appelle Uriah, me sortant de mes pensées.

_- Ah eu oui... On se voit demain._

_- Où allons-nous ?_

_- Au bureau des Leaders._ Répond Tobias. _C'est par ici._

La pièce abritant les leaders se trouve en hauteur, non loin des salles de contrôles informatiques. J'imagine que cet endroit n'a pas été choisi par hasard, de cette manière, les Leaders peuvent s'assurer d'une sécurité quasi-permanente. Je meurs d'envie de demander à Tobias, la raison de ma venue mais je sais très bien qu'il ne me répondrait pas avant d'être arrivé. Au fil du chemin, une immense porte où trône le symbole des Audacieux se dresse face à nous.

_- Prête ?_

_- Pas vraiment … Mais, allons-y_

Tobias sourit et ouvre l'immense porte. Je distingue Zeke et Tori, perdus au milieu d'une montagne de papiers.

_- Bienvenue Tris, assieds-toi. Tu dois sans doute te demander quelle est la raison de ta venue ici._ Commence Tori

_- En effet, je ne comprends pas._

_- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que lors des attaques mené__e__s par Jeanine, __il y a eu de nombreux traîtres._ Continue Tobias. _Et bien, ils sont passés en jugement devant les Sincères et ils ont été condamnés à se rendre en prison._

_- C'est une bonne chose. Mais, en quoi cela me concerne ?_

_- Ton frère fait parti__e__ des traîtres ! _Lance Zeke.

Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que le sol s'écroule sous mes pieds, les murs bougent et l'image de mon frère aux côtés de Jeanine me revient brutalement en mémoire. Depuis mon retour à la fosse, j'ai pensé à mes parents, à Will, à Marlène, à Lynn, mais en aucun cas à Caleb. Je l'avais oublié, lui et sa trahison et tout à coup, l'incompréhension et la colère reviennent à la surface. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier, d'évacuer tout ce reflux d'émotion. Mais je ne peux pas, pas ici, pas devant les Leaders. Je dois paraître forte et affronter mes émotions. Tori s'approche de moi et me dit :

_- Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais peut-être aller le voir avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné._

_- Pour quelles raisons devrais-je aller le voir ? La faction avant les liens du sang, c'est bien ça la phrase non ?_

_- Oui en effet. Mais nous pensons que peut être, il t'expliquerait pourquoi il a changé de camp. Il y a encore de nombreuses parties de cette guerre qui restent floues. Tu aurais peut-être pu apprendre des choses._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de grands choses, il n'était qu'un pion dans le projet de Jeanine, vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui. _

_- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais réfléchis-bien Tris, après tu ne pourras plus le voir._

Je lui fais un signe de tête, puis je me dirige vers la sortie afin de me retrouver seule.

Je marche sans réfléchir à ma destination, mes pensées ont pris le dessus, mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je me retrouve en dehors de la fosse, près de la rame de train. Si mes parents étaient encore là, ils m'indiqueraient quoi faire. Mais ils ne sont plus là, ils se sont sacrifiés afin de me maintenir en vie. Cette même vie que mon frère a essayé de m'ôter indirectement en participant aux expériences menées sur moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de me sauver, Peter l'a fait lui, alors qu'il me déteste. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Des souvenirs désormais lointains se ravivent dans ma mémoire. Où était passé le Caleb qui soignait mes blessures, celui qui laissait sa place dans le bus, celui qui me consolait quand je faisais des cauchemars, celui qui m'aimait ?

Je décide de regagner la fosse, de toute manière, je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse à mes questions pour le moment. Toutes ces émotions m'ont fatiguées, je rejoins donc mon appartement en espérant que mes cauchemars auront l'amabilité de me laisser dormir paisiblement quelques heures. Je me glisse à l'intérieur des draps et le sommeil commence à m'envelopper. Mon cœur ralentit, mes paupières se ferment et je m'envole vers un sommeil léger. Tout à coup, je sens le contact de mains sur ma gorge. La pression augmente et je commence à suffoquer. J'essaie de me débattre, mais la personne est trop forte. Mon dernier moyen est d'appeler à l'aide, je rassemble le peu d'air qu'il me reste et hurle de toutes mes forces. Je reçois un coup-de-poing dans la tête, ma vision se trouble et je me sens partir ...


	4. L'œil enflammé

Chapitre 4 :

_**Flashback :**_ Will se tient devant moi, il me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux verts mais son regard est vitreux, comme si son âme était ailleurs.

_**- Christina, il faut que tu te méfies d'elle, elle n'est pas normale !**_

_**- En quoi ne serait-elle pas normal**__**e **__**?**_ M'exclamais-je.

_**- Des rumeurs circulent à son sujet, tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle ou tu cours à ta perte.**_

_**- Des rumeurs ? Lancées par qui ? Par tes nouveaux amis audacieux ? Je ne te reconnais plus Will, tu es en train de me dire d'abandonner notre amie sous prétexte qu'elle est mieux classée que nous, qu'elle réussit mieux à contrôler ses peurs ?**_

_**- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas normal. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un progressé autant en si peu de temps. **_

_**- Elle est peut-être plus douée tout simplement.**_

Une voix lointaine appela Will.

_**- Elle va nous détruire, souvient-en.**_

Mon regard se porte sur le tatouage que je viens de terminer. Will avait le même. Un œil, assez discret, couvert de flammes. L'homme se lève, regarde son tatouage et se dirige vers la porte.

_**- Attends !**_

Il se retourne assez surpris et m'observe avec un regard interrogateur.

_**- Que signifie ce tatouage ?**_

_**- Rien **__**qui ne te concerne.**_ Me répond-il avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'en aller.

Depuis quelque temps, de nombreux Audacieux viennent se faire tatouer ce symbole. Tous au même endroit, au niveau du cœur. Will se l'était lui aussi fait tatouer puis, tout a commencé à changer.

_**- Tu as terminé ? **_Me lance Bud, le propriétaire du salon de tatouage.

_**- Oui, c'était le dernier client**_

_**- Très bien, alors tu peux partir. À demain Christina**_

Je lui fais un signe de la main et je quitte le salon. Au détour d'un couloir, j'entraperçois deux hommes en pleine conversation. Je reconnais immédiatement, l'homme que je viens de tatouer, mais je n'arrive pas à identifier la seconde personne.

_**- Alors c'est bon, tu l'as fait ?**_

_**- Oui regarde. Il soulève son t-shirt et montre son tatouage à l'autre homme. L'autre garçon a-t-il réussi sa mission ?**_ Reprit-il.

L'homme se mit à rire.

_**- Non mais ça ne m'étonne pas, il ne fallait pas en attendre plus d'une mauviette comme lui. **__**À**__** part quelques traces sur son cou, elle s'en est tiré.**_ Il marque une pause puis reprend : _**Pour cette fois.**_

À cette distance, je ne peux donner un visage à la voix que j'entends. L'obscurité dessine des ombres sur son visage, si bien que je ne distingue rien d'autre qu'une silhouette large et de grande taille. En avançant de quelques centimètres, je pourrais peut-être voir son visage. Je fais quelques pas en essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible. Le sol est très glissant et je suis obligé de m'accrocher à des bouts de roches pour ne pas glisser. Au moment d'agripper à la dernière pierre, celle-ci se décroche et se fracasse sur le sol, libérant un bruit sourd se répercutant dans les tunnels de la fosse. Le bruit fait sursauter les deux hommes.

_**- Écoute, c'est trop dangereux de parler ici. Maintenant que tu as la marque, restes chez toi et n'en sors plus. Nous reviendrons vers toi quand le moment sera venu.**_

Les deux hommes se séparent et la grotte redevient soudain très calme. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Avait-il un lien avec Will ?

_**- Christina ?**_

Je me retourne brusquement et je reconnais Uriah.

_**- Tu m'as fait peur. Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**- Oh rien de spécial, j'avais besoin d'air. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être aux côtés de Tris ?**_

_**- De Tris ? Pourquoi le serais-je ?**_

_**- Tu n'es pas au courant ?**_

_**- Au courant de quoi ?**_

_**- Tris s'est fait agressé, elle est à l'infirmerie.**_

Mon cœur s'accélère et je cours en direction de l'infirmerie. À mon arrivé, je trouve Tris dans un lit d'hôpital avec toute sorte de machines reliées à son corps. Elle semble encore inconsciente. Quatre se tient assis près d'elle, la tête posée près de son bras et sa main serre la main de Tris. Lorsque je m'approche un peu plus, je découvre que Quatre s'est endormi. Je m'approche de lui et le secoue doucement. Il se réveille en sursaut, son regard se pose d'abord sur moi puis il se dirige très rapidement vers Tris.

-_** Va dormir. **_Lui dis-je. _**Je peux très bien rester ici et la surveiller.**_

_**- C'est gentil, mais je préfère rester ici.**_ Me répond-il avec une voie rauque et douce à la fois en se frottant les yeux.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**_

Je vois son visage se durcir, il n'avais toujours pas quitté Tris des yeux.

_**- Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je suis rentré, elle était dans notre lit. Au début, je pensais qu'elle dormait mais je me suis très vite rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ensuite, j'ai vu les marques sur son cou et j'ai compris.**_

Des marques sur son cou ? Je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de bien observer Tris. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur son corps inanimé, mon cœur s'accélère. Quatre n'avait pas menti, de larges traces de doigts marquent son cou mais les dégâts ne s'arrêtent pas là. Ses bras et son visage portent les traces de ce qui semble avoir été un combat acharné. Allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, le visage blême et avec toutes ces machines autour d'elle, Tris semble toute fragile comme lors de son arrivé chez les Audacieux. Je m'approche d'elle et lui touche délicatement ses cheveux

_**- Tu sais qui lui as fait ça ?**_

_**- Non, quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça ..**_

Mon regard se détourne de Tris afin de regarder Quatre. Malgré son calme apparent, son visage tendu et ses poings fermés m'indiquaient qu'il était prêt à exploser à tout moment.

_**- Zeke est retourné à l'appartement et il n'a rien trouvé d'autre qu'un simple badge.**_

_**- Je peux le voir ?**_

Quatre me tend l'objet. À première vue, ce badge ne nous apporte aucune information sur l'agresseur mais il semble trop lourd par rapport à sa taille. Je remarque un petit interstice sur le côté et lorsque j'insère mon ongle à l'intérieur, le badge s'ouvre en deux, laissant apparaître un symbole que je ne connaît que trop bien pour l'avoir tatoué de nombreuses fois. Un œil dévoré par les flammes. Tout à coup, la conversations des deux hommes me revient en mémoire : ''À part quelques traces sur son cou, elle s'en est tiré.'' Est-ce que ces deux hommes parlaient de Tris ? Non, c'est impossible, c'était des Audacieux, pour quelles raisons voudraient-ils nuire à l'une des leurs ?

_**- Christina ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? **_Demande Quatre

_**- Hum ... Je ne suis pas sûre**_

_**- Christina, je t'en supplie si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi.**_

_**- Très bien. En sortant du salon de tatouage, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux Audacieux. Ils parlaient d'une mission qui avait échoué. Ils ont rajouté qu'une fille s'en était sorti avec des marques au cou.**_

Son regard s'embrase tout à-coup et je crois percevoir une lueur d'espoir de vengeance à l'intérieur.

_**- Il y a autre chose … L'un des deux hommes venait de se faire tatouer ce symbole.**_

_**- Et bien, ça devrait être simple de le retrouver.**_

_**- Pas vraiment … Depuis quelque temps, de nombreux Audacieux se sont fait tatouer ce dessin par contre, j'ignore sa signification. L'un des deux hommes était plutôt grand et brun avec des yeux noirs. Je ne connais pas son nom et je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Quant au second, ils faisaient trop sombre pour que je puisse le voir. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage.**_

_**- C'est déjà beaucoup, je vais en informer les autres leaders. Tu pourrais rester là en attendant ?**_

Je lui fais un signe de la tête et je le regarde s'éloigner.

_**- Attends ! Il y a autre chose …**_

Quatre se retourne et m'observe d'un œil interrogateur.

_**- Quelque temps avant l'attaque des Altruistes, Will a commencé à traîner avec des Audacieux proches d'Eric. Il s'est fait tatoué cet œil et peu de temps après, il a commencé à changer. Il est devenu distant et craintif. Il m'a dit de me méfier de Tris, mais ne m'a pas dit pour quelles raisons. Lorsqu'on nous a injecté le sérum de simulation, il n'a pas été piqué. Il était donc pleinement conscient lors de l'attaque des Altruistes et lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Tris. Al avait aussi ce tatouage avant qu'il ne perde pied.**_

_**- C'est vraiment étrange … Tu en es sûre ?**_

_**- Quasiment. Je n'en sais pas davantage, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça est lié.**_

Quatre s'arrête brusquement, son esprit semble vagabonder à la recherche d'une solution.

_**- Très bien, écoute. On va garder ça entre nous pour le moment. Si tu as raison, il y a des traîtres chez les Audacieux, sans doutes des personnes que l'on ne soupçonne même pas. Essaie d'en apprendre de ton côté, je vais en faire de même mais surtout ne prends aucun risque.**_

Je hoche la tête, la peur m'envahit. Toute cette histoire prend une tournure que je n'apprécie pas. Après avoir anéanti Jeanine, je pensais que tous nos problèmes disparaîtraient avec elle, mais il faut croire que le destin continue de s'acharner sur nous.

_**- D'accord, je vais essayer de voir si Bud connaît l'homme qui est venu cet après-midi. Une dernière chose, ce serait bien que Tris ne soit pas au courant, ça ne ferait que lui ajouter des soucis.**_

_**- Au courant de quoi ?**_ Lança une voix brumeuse derrière nous


End file.
